


风沙星尘 Aeolian Stardust

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: Star Trek AOS- chulu/sprik《风沙星尘-Aeolian Stardust》原设定来自鹿鹿的辐射废土人设图系列，做了些背景设定与地理环境场景的自我解读祝大家2021年新年快乐。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Say ‘Happy New Year’

紧逼到赤红色地平线的天空泛着恶劣的灰紫色，隐约飘来大片浓重的乌云。Sulu碾碎了指间的手卷烟，撑开呼吸器一条小缝将食指塞到鼻子下面，努力吸了一口残留的烟草味。他缓慢地吐出一口极长的气，迅速在低温下凝成白色的水珠，接着收紧土黄色风衣的领子，重新戴好空气过滤器。别在左大臂上的通讯器亮起绿灯，传出Uhura悦耳轻快的声音：“大家都在等你开饭，主厨（Chief）。”  
“我尽快。”  
Sulu至少要再找五十只多肉蛋白虫才能回去，否则Enterprise废墟的储备粮不到紫色风暴季结束，全船人员都得变成扁扁的脱水干尸。  
好吧，五十只，小菜一碟。  
他这样安慰自己，等待连接腰间两把长刀黄色充电线变成愉快的绿色，像轻飘飘的水草绕在他的身上。钢铁材质的冷兵器本该被抛弃在五百年前的工业革命时代，但人类历史总是这样循环往复——当突如其来的流星袭击摧毁家园、杀死地表全部绿色植物、把温顺白兔变成顶级掠食者、把蓝翅蝴蝶变成虐杀狂魔，火药与激光比起纯粹钢铁都显得过于累赘。  
在各种能源都紧缺的24世纪，你必须把最强力的唯一一把联邦I型相位枪留给二十条腿的奶牛纹田园猫。至于一大群将要在主厨手中变成美味佳肴的蛋白虫，Sulu只用一把刀就足够。  
“武器检查完毕，正常，请语音输入识别码获取使用权限。”  
“NCC-1701-04。”黑发青年舔了舔嘴唇说。  
“认证通过，欢迎回家，Sir Hikaru Sulu。”腰间的刀鞘发出解锁的咔哒声，准许使用武器。  
Sulu哼出似笑非笑的一声，握紧刀柄从玫瑰色风化磷酸岩上应声落地。

这不是Kirk第一次和Chekov分到一个外勤组，但这是他们第一次在Enterprise废墟外迎接即将到来的紫色风暴季。辐射三录仪的小天线一改往日懒洋洋的样子，风暴前夕陡然增加的辐射粒子让它工作非常勤奋，准确无误地向废墟基地的Spock汇报数据，由科学官分析后指引黄衫外勤组的行动。  
“Sir Hikaru Sulu已经完成采集任务，正在返回基地途中，请您和Sir Chekov检查完K-P区域后立即返回，完毕。”Spock一成不变，像机器人一样的单调声从通讯器里传来，Kirk瞄了眼电量条，还足够他和后勤Spock聊上一会，于是他胸有成竹地回应道：“大胆猜猜，Spock，我给你带了个小礼物。”  
“Sir Kirk，如果是任何非图鉴内生物请您立刻放回原处，否则我相信Sir McCoy会直接把它们丢进焚化炉。”Spock说。  
“你就不能多一丁点儿浪漫细胞吗？”Kirk掏出兜里的二十面体小石头，用力在风衣外套上擦去它上面的血渍。“不是活物。”  
“也请您不要再带未知生物的尸体回舱，不符合……”  
“舰长，A区到G区仓库检查完毕，所有密封圈完好无损。”Chekov的声音打断Kirk和Spock的闲聊，青年蹲在他身后的巨大集装箱上说，摘下蓝晶防风镜松缓被带子勒久的脑壳。NCC-1701-05，Sir Pavel Chekov是Enterprise废墟里现存最年轻的船员，20岁刚出头的白皙脸蛋上已经刻上一些伤疤，但他身体健康、动作灵巧、眼神明亮，每次当他望向Kirk，轻快喊出“舰长”时，Kirk总觉得最恼人的外情之旅都没那么烦躁。  
“干得好，Pavel。”Kirk咬着有线笔尾部，在手持PADD上打勾确认，顺便抬手与高出的Chekov击掌，“只是……别叫我舰长了。”Kirk说，因为他早已失去舰船，按照现在联邦政府的习惯，不再有舰长和中尉，只有Sir和Madam。他也不再是Chekov的上级，Kirk和Enterprise废墟的所有人都一样，都只是一群苟且活着的普通人类。  
“Aye，Sir——”Chekov哼了一声说，从集装箱上跳下来，望着Kirk手持PPAD审核单上剩余区域，自告奋勇地说：“我先去检查了，你可以和Sir Spock多聊一会。”青年眨眨无辜的蓝绿色眼睛，而Kirk连忙关掉通讯器，跟着Chekov一起走向待检查区域。  
只要Kirk和Chekov快解决检查任务，回到Enterprise废墟后他还有一整个风暴季和Spock“好好聊聊”。

“今天回来时间比平时早了二十分钟，外面天气如何？”  
“紫色风暴最多还有40分钟会抵达，采集任务顺利。”Sulu依次解开沾满虫子绿血风衣扣子，丢到焚烧炉里看着他最喜欢的粉紫色花纹内衬风衣被烧成粉末，没办法，在高频辐射区域逗留超过八小时的织物都要彻底燃烧处理，否则将会对生活区域非污染物品造成影响。McCoy拦住想要直接瘫进椅子的sulu，左手从腰带上取下扫描仪，自上而下检测Sulu身上的残留辐射量。  
手持三录仪的辐射量数值恰到好处地停在9毫西弗，距离突破安全下限只差一点，三录仪没有亮起报警声就说明没有问题。医生叹口气，依然不屈不挠地把Sulu推向全身消毒室门口。“嘿嘿嘿，Leonard，我两分钟前刚从里面出来！而且残留辐射量没有超标——”  
“再一次，除非你想让你的头发在三十岁前变成全白。”McCoy伸出食指用力戳着黑发男人已然变成灰色的鬓角头发，在年轻人还想争论几句之前一把推进消毒室。  
虽然亚裔人会经常口头上与医生争论，企图不尊听医嘱但最终都还是会老老实实地照办，而不像某位“经常不尊听医嘱也不照办反而还抖出八百个新篓子的”头号人物。这位头号人物在几年前把McCoy拖上NCC-1701，拯救了他百无聊赖的后半余生，却差点搞散他的半身老骨头。  
经过一年前的事情后，“头号人物”不许McCoy出外勤，把他丢给尖耳朵科学官组合，两人每天只能在Enterprise废墟里种菇——没错，不是比喻，是种一堆五颜六色暗夜发光的可食用蘑菇。McCoy走进培养室调整湿度计，联通外情组的实时通讯也会接到他这里，他看到Krik组已进入废墟门廊，紫色风暴距离他们还有十五分钟。  
他倒了两杯冻奶油咖啡，心中默数几秒，啊哈，头号人物出现了。  
“尖耳朵，Bones，都醒醒，你们蹲在废墟种蘑菇的好日子结束了——”  
伴随一阵叮叮咣咣，修了二十八次的旧通讯器第二十九次撞上墙角，二锂晶体密封罐从包里飞到半空中（被眼疾手快的keenser接住）的噪音，上气不接下气的Kirk头一次主动亮相医疗湾，双手捧着一坨棕黄色与鲜红色并存的“生物”，神色仿佛正在参加Spock的葬礼。  
“你们得帮帮我不被Sulu杀死。”  
McCoy翻个“又来了”的白眼，从粉红仙女蘑菇培养室里走出来，给Kirk递上咖啡顺便问：“你是又吃Sulu的自制酸奶还是又动了他温室里的椒盐薄荷……”  
“是Pavel。”Krik双手朝McCoy捧去，躺在青年手上微弱呼吸的小生物怎么看怎么不像领航员，“他被未预警的星尘辐射了。”  
Spock闻声从隔壁双色波纹菇培养室走过来，挑起一边眉毛说：“有趣，我猜Sir Sulu有91%的概率真正杀死Sir Kirk。”  
“请你不要一脸淡定地说出Jim的死亡预警，我们先来解决Pavel的问题。”McCoy快速撩起一边白袍，把随手可及的便携医疗包排在桌子上，轻手轻脚地接过还挂着防风镜的小浣熊，将它放在手术台上。  
“所有人都回来了吗？我们要关闭Enterprise了，我的女孩可不能再受太多辐射——靠，这是什么？”  
“你的俄罗斯小伙伴。”McCoy连着走来的Scotty1一起轰出手术室，望了一眼消毒室，对几人说：“在Sulu出来前Jim还有二十分钟思考遗言，紫色风暴还有十二分钟袭击，我相信你们这群command-trio比我更懂优先级。”医生拉上口罩，升起手术室的“运行中”灯牌，“我只是个医生。”  
Kirk和Spock对视一眼，拽起Scotty走向废墟主控室。

“供能系统检查完毕、总部通讯系统通畅、维生系统运行中。”Scotty大声对站在主控室一楼的二人说，从舷窗外已经能看到越来越近的浓紫色旋风，它卷起Sulu几分钟前还踩过的玫瑰色岩石，碾成粉末洒落在Enterprise废墟上。  
“废墟全面封锁倒计时，3，2，1.”  
首席科学官Spock坚定按下“关闭”红色按钮，废墟碟部有节奏闪烁的信号灯逐渐暗淡，灰银色的大门轰然落下，将孤零零的个位数人类封闭在偌大的机械废墟内。  
"Spock，这是给你的新年礼物。"Krik从兜里摸出那块二十面体，按进Spock手心中笑着说，"接下来的三个月我们可有事儿做了，Pavel Chekov变成了小浣熊。"  
"星历2051年1月1日，第567次星尘风暴，代号YK，我们的领航员于同日遭受未预警星尘辐射，希望所有人能平安无事。"  
Scotty拍拍废墟内壁，小声说："坚持下去，女孩。"，踏上单人电梯降落在Spock和Kirk身边，双手背后和他们一起，望着黑暗彻底将Enterprise废墟掩盖。  
无边黑暗中唯一的灯塔消失，她会在三个月的星尘风暴后再度亮起。

一些暂时想到的tips：  
*标题来自《风沙星辰》但我想会是一个浪漫风趣但不完美的故事  
*背景是世界末日，原本的Enterprise船员在银女士废墟中生存  
*辐射来源是从天而降的stardust星尘，星星和宇宙不再美丽，船员们不再能飞往太空，也许是个down to earth的故事  
*小浣熊是chulu群里小朋友的点梗，我觉得写在一起似乎蛮有意思的所以就写啦，希望你能喜欢  
*YK=Yorktown  
*真的不一定有后续，所以就当它是个短篇啦XD  
*仨月没碰ST，回家真好


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - 专业人士  
  
急刹车、扬尘、惯性力！  
Jim·Kirk，你可以稳住自己！  
摩擦音、惊呼、外抛与翻滚！  
该死，失手了，但你一定不能死，想想无针注射器！  
呻吟声、流血、与万籁俱寂。  
恭喜，Jim，这远不是你遇到的糟糕情况。  
Jim·Kirk从180度倒翻的敞篷小车下面咳嗽着爬出来，揉干净眼角沙子。同行的另一位身着黄衫男人已经完全站立起来，双手扒着车门对Jim喊：“Sir，您还愣着干什么？”  
“来了，我这就来！”Kirk走了两步，从左边小腿肚子传来的痛感让他放缓步伐。显然，Sulu注意到了Kirk的异样，松开撑着的敞篷小车，径直大步向金发青年走来，一把抓住Kirk的胳膊肘子，示意他就地坐在光滑岩石上。  
“让我看看。”  
“应该只是擦伤。”Kirk并不打算久坐，他也并不觉得腿上轻微疼痛有什么大问题，收拾好车子继续开会银女士废墟就是了——然而Sulu明显地不这么觉得。黑发男人在他面前蹲下，左手固定住Kirk的左脚脚腕不让他乱晃，右手伸到腰间小包一摸，亮出一把Kirk绝对没见过的小刀。  
远离废墟十五公里的沙砾碱地，信号通讯较差的三级尘暴天气，两个单独驾车出来巡查的男人，一把锋利小刀。  
Kirk吞了口唾沫，紧紧盯着Sulu贴近自己左腿的刀子——  
如果Kirk没有在上个星尘风暴季之前和Chekov组队巡查，如果Kirk没有和Spock多聊三句闲话而是多扫描确认一次地面环境，如果Kirk挡在Pavel Chekov面前多迈半步不让卷发青年踩到埋在枯叶下的辐射星尘，甚至，如果Kirk少在Hikaru Sulu面前提一句“你的男朋友真可爱”，他都不会像今天这样打心底里产生紧张感。  
而以上这些看似微小却系动全体船员的事儿Kirk无一例外地都做过了。  
也许Enterprise废墟坚守十二年波澜不惊大小困难都见过的Sir Kirk就要遇到最糟情况。  
“嘶啦！”  
小刀一直划开左腿裤子，连带紧紧束缚的绑带一起撕开，露出刺入Kirk皮肤内的锋利石块。石块不大，刺入不深流血量很少，Kirk也没有露出疼得呲牙咧嘴的怪表情，看起来是可以立即处理的小情况。  
因此手脚麻利的Sulu迅速处理起来，快速取出异物、少量清水冲洗后需要干净纱布包扎。Kirk本想说“两个翻车后滚成黄土团的人浑身上下没一块好地方”，但Sulu变戏法试的从另一个小包里捏出几张薄纱布。  
“你真是有备而来，Sir Sulu。”“Pavel的血小板浓度偏低，轻微擦伤也需要凝固剂，按好伤口，Sir Kirk。”  
Sulu松开了Kirk的脚腕，平稳得如同日常汇报一样说，但心思敏感的Jim Kirk先生敏锐捕捉到Pavel的名字。  
好吧，他们终于要谈到这个问题了。  
  
Pavel Chekov在上一级星尘风暴前与Kirk外出，不幸运地被辐射星尘照射变成小熊猫。Kirk回到enterprise废墟后立即找到McCoy医生，同时在消毒室外做足准备等待Sulu走出消毒室，大概率Kirk绝不可能好好活过三天。  
Sulu走出来后一眼看得手术室红灯，比Kirk先迎上去的是平稳冷静解释的Spock。Sulu和Spock坐在蘑菇培养室前，聊了短暂的十分钟。与此同时McCoy带着手术室绿灯走出，“他的生命指数稳定，只是可能无法恢复人形，好坏参半。”  
黑发男人垂着的头终于抬了起来，Kirk屏息凝神等待最终审判，但Sulu只是疾步上前，仰头紧紧盯着高出自己小半头的Kirk，几乎能把他摁进地底。“你……我很抱歉，但Pavel挺可爱的。”  
Spock和McCoy同时绝望地闭上眼。  
然而Sulu什么都没有说，轻轻晃了晃头退回普通的同事距离，走向手术室检查自己爱人情况。又一次，医疗湾留着熟悉的三人组，Spock低声说：“我相信Sir Sulu不会对你做出什么，他非常理智。”  
“只是因为Pavel还活着。”McCoy的声音来得更冷，失望和沉痛感觉全然写在McCoy塌下的眉毛上。“你很幸运，Jim。”  
“我们都会一直幸运下去，都会活着。”Kirk抬手想要拍拍McCoy和Spock，McCoy侧身避开而Spock让他温暖地拍了一掌。  
此后废墟休息季时Sulu并不会明显膈应开Kirk，除了必要工作交流外也完全没有私人交流，磨过三个月后Kirk甚至都不想过多解释，只要能真诚说一句“对不起”便能画上句号。  
  
Sulu拍拍双手决定单人把车子扶正，小罐便携式晶体管为外接骨骼供能。今日外出只是星尘风暴结束后的例行巡查，两人并没有携带大型装备和大瓶辐射晶体管，小罐能量只能应对不时之需。Kirk失手翻车后装备箱也滚了几番，大半埋在土下面不便拿出。  
跨在青年身侧的两把长刀需要晶体管充能，Sulu犹豫着要不要拿出长刀直接掘地，快速但会耗费不少能量。他犹豫了一下伸向晶体管对手，看到按着伤口的Kirk还是果断接上长刀充能接口。  
两把利刃未充满至绿色，显示黄色时便同时出鞘，原本在Enterprise传为秘闻的“双刀剑士”怎么也不会想到两把刀会用在挖土份上。Sulu摇摇头挖出箱子，用剩下半支晶体管为外骨骼充能。  
从手臂延伸出的外骨骼充能发力，顶着车子侧面猛地一推，它在Sulu手下轻微晃动着恢复原样。  
Kirk必须承认，在Sulu俯身到自己面前的瞬间，他真的心生恐惧和害怕。因为对方实在隐藏太深，黑发男人像狼一样藏在黄色外套下，露出几寸看似可爱轻快的紫色小花内衬，直到两人面对面Kirk仍无法判断他的心情好坏。  
食肉动物捕猎也许不用看心情，只需要看动机。  
而Jim Kirk应该知道Hikaru Sulu也是一位心思更加敏感的同伴。敞篷车稳稳地扶正后，Sulu不由分说地坐进驾驶位，发动车子平视前方。  
“你的脸上……？”Kirk坐进副驾位置，指指自己脸颊示意Sulu注意到伤口。  
“没关系，我只是擦伤。”  
Kirk松了口气，他还是探头探脑不断从后视镜和右后视镜瞄着Sulu的脸色，确实如他所说，黑发男人右脸上的三道嫩红色伤口只是擦碰事故，正正好地摆在颧骨下面一块儿，让Sulu的脸在夕阳昏沉光照下更加严肃刻板。他搭在方向盘上的左手中指紧紧按在食指关节上，紧压随身携带的干净棉片让小伤口止血。  
“只是如果，我是说如果……”Sulu打了个完美的直角弯，Kirk操控起来磕磕巴巴的小车子在专业人士手中就像只被撸得呼噜叫的小猫咪，“如果还有下次，Sir，请你坐后备箱。我会亲自把您请过去。”  
黑发男人半眯着眼睛确实是在辨别前方方向，但加上Sulu的语气Kirk面前几乎浮现出了自己一个屁股撅在敞篷车后备箱外面，Hikaru Sulu双手抱怀抬起一只脚，像往压缩机里踩行李一样踩Kirk的屁股。  
“我保证和你一起外出时只坐副驾驶。Sir Sulu。”Kirk声音瘪了下去，完全像只被吓得嗫嚅哀叫的小猫咪。  
  
带着“嗫嚅哀叫金毛小猫咪”的Sulu只要半小时便回到enterprise废墟，一进入大门少不了McCoy医生的消毒室伺候。McCoy看见Kirk只剩一条腿的裤子并不奇怪，瞟到左腿简易包扎时说了句“还不赖”。  
当然是说给Sulu听的。同时蹲在消毒室门口地毯上的小浣熊Chekov也听到了，耳朵抖了抖支起身子，用两只前爪敲打消毒室玻璃。  
经过三个月封闭期后，enterprise废墟的人们几乎都习惯了变成小浣熊的领航员。挂在小浣熊脖子上的语言转换器配置Chekov原声，Scotty为他的“更小号俄罗斯伙伴”专门制作“更小号操作手柄”，让Chekov仍然可以进行领航员工作。  
只是小浣熊坐在椅子上也不太能够到操作平台，Sulu很乐意把自己的膝盖或者肩膀变成Chekov的专属位置。  
当Sulu一走出消毒室，Pavel Chekov顺着膝盖到后背，两次连跳准确跳到Sulu肩膀。前后四肢分别搭在两边肩膀，尖锐爪子收进手心，尾巴晃得蓬松顺势绕在Sulu脖子上，完全就是一条雍容华贵的间色围巾，还保证绝对真皮。  
“欢迎回家。”Chekov扬起脑袋和Sulu对碰鼻尖，Sulu微微偏头脸颊蹭了蹭小浣熊颈窝，轻笑低语算是回应。  
McCoy朝Sulu丢来两支抗氧化营养液，Chekov敏捷地全部叼住沾沾自喜地朝医生抖耳朵。Sulu身上辐射量为正常水平，他们不必继续留在医疗湾。Kirk结束消毒时，正好看见一人一熊离开这里，Spock正好进入。  
“你知道吗，Spock，有时候我还挺……”  
“羡慕Sir Chekov。”Spock用了肯定句，Kirk的视线依然留在逐渐远去的Sulu身上，对方脖子上绕着棕色围巾一样的小浣熊，保暖只是动物皮毛的附加作用，与亲密恋人贴近才是Chekov留在Sulu脖子上的本意。  
“随时随地和有依有靠而已，他真的很可爱。”  
“但是，James，你知道那是不可以的。”他叫了他的全名，James，每当Spock这样放轻些声音，不会太严肃却非常认真地念出Jim T Kirk的全名时，Kirk都知道他会来一番措辞准确的微型演讲。  
“是，是，Spock，我当然不会毫无防备只是为了变成某种可爱小动物去接触辐射星尘，因为辐射星尘带来的机体变异是无法预料的，星尘会缩减变异后生物体的寿命，加速衰老……”来自McCoy的“淳淳教诲”自如地从Kirk嘴里跑出来，Spock脸上没有欣慰赞赏的神情，他张口，声音更轻：  
“你知道你还不可以放松，不可以停下，不可以休息。”  
瓦肯人恰到好处地停下了，没有继续开诚布公地说出话中话。  
James T Kirk，你是Enterprise废墟的领头羊。即使废墟生还者在这颗辐射星球上已经生活了十二年没有任何回应信号，即使你们无人知晓还要在这儿等待多久，即使人类变成动物，动物变成尸骨，尸骨变成风沙，但唯独你不能放任自流。  
医疗湾培养室的荧光蘑菇抖开孢子囊，喷出轻雾似的孢子弥散空中。Kirk坐在观察窗前，那个McCoy和Spock每天会坐长达八小时的位子上，盯着粉与蓝色的荧光烟雾，靠在Spock身边长长呼出一口气。  
“Sir Spock，我请求休息五分钟。”  
“五分钟不会超出日程安排，请求通过，Sir Kirk。”  
十五分钟后，McCoy来收今日新鲜蘑菇时仍然看得一高一矮两人靠在一起。  



End file.
